legacy_of_elturgardfandomcom-20200215-history
Euphemia Li Valden
'Euphemia Li Valden' Euphemia Li Valden (nicknamed Euphie by her older brother) was the fifth born Princess to King Alturic and the second born to Queen Marianne of the Kingdom of Elturgard. Biography Born in Duscar 7, 2984 to King Alturic Zi Valden and Queen Marianne Li Valden. Euphemia is the younger sister to the Crown Prince Noctis Vi Valden. Born with incredible wisdom and fortitude, Euphemia only wish was to see the continued peace in the realm. In 2990, Euphemia's maid revealed herself as the goddess Sephina and told her of her dormant powers as an Aasimar. Revealing that Euphemia has incredible magical abilities and that in the coming years will need to hone her skills. On her 6th birthday, Noctis gave Euphemia a beautiful diamond ring and a sword with a Lapis Lazuli set in its hilt named Zieriel. Many Meetings In 2987 during the Elvendawn Festival, Euphemia and her Family were introduced to the Royal Family of Emon. Euphemia and her older brother Noctis were introduced to Princess Lunelia Nox Sylvas and her younger brother Sol Vox Sylvas. Noctis and Euphemia became quick friends with the half elven siblings and learned of the history of the Gems of the Lucii and the Six. Euphemia would also learn of the legend of the true king who would bring peace to the world and gain the trust of the six. It was at this party that Euphemi and Noctis would meet the person who would eventually become her Guardian Protector. The son of the Marquis known as Niriam Katoch II. During the party Euphemia would wander off and find herself in the vault of Emon. While in the vault, Euphemia touched a glowing black orb and would see multiple futures that could come to be. It was during this magical foresight she would first inherit a dormant power. Dark Days of Elturgard In 2992, Euphemia and her family would start to see a change in her father. The once peaceful King would start to turn into a tyrant. Public executions and murder would sweep the Kingdom and Euphemia would start to recongize the futures that she saw. Queen Marianne would become a symbol of the people due to her helping the commoners in need. However, due to fear of harm to her children she would stop her public appearances. In the winter months it was Euphemia who helped convince her brother to take a stand and continue to help the commoners. Fall of Elturgard On Cuersaar 29 2993, while attending a dinner with her mom and brother, news of a dark creature reached the ears of Noctis. Helping his mother and his sister back to the castle, the family would encounter this beast in the gardens. Her mother Queen Marianne would defend her children from this dark beast. Revealing herself as an Protector Aasimar she fought with her radiant soul. Unfortunately, the beast proved to overpower Lady Marianne and she was fatally wounded. As Euphemia watched her mother die in front of her, she decided to pray to the Celestials and hope of protecting her brother. After awhile believing to have the advantage, Noctis would be hit with a blast from an unknown participant. Landing on the side of a cliff over looking the road out of Elturel. Euphemia attempted to run over to her brother only to feel the cold steel of a blade pierce her chest. As blood started dripping from her wound her last sight was that of Noctis watching in horror. New Beginnings When Euphemia opened her eyes she found herself in a room of endless light. Standing in front of her she saw a woman who was clothed in white and had green hair. The woman asked "What would you do to save those you love?" Euphemia without a second notice responded "Whatever is required of me". Her response made the woman laugh and as she approached Euphemia whispered in her ear "I can't wait to see what your future holds.". Euphemia awoke as a shadow in the garden of Elturel. Standing over her fallen body Euphemia could not help but to cry. After realizing she was unable to move far from her body. Euphemia realized that her diamond ring was now giving off a magical aura. At this time a man with dark hair picked up her body and Euphemia was immediatly forced to go with him. An Old Friend After a month of being forced to follow her fallen body, Euphemia finally realized the great city of Emon. The dark hair man brought her body to the royal crypt and it was there that she saw the Princess once more. Watching as Lunelia removed the ring from her cold fingers and place it on her own. Euphemia was immediatly shocked to see Luna staring at her with tears in her eyes. Luna revealed to Euphemia that she was now a lingering spirit tied to her ring and that the only way people can hear her is to wear it. Lunelia revealed her plan to help her now exiled brother in the coming years and Euphemia agreed to stay with her to learn what she can. A New Hope In 3010, Euphemia would finally get her wish. During her travels with Princess Lunelia in Greenest, she would once again be reunited with Niram Katoch and given to him to help on their journey to find the Celestials. Euphemia Li Valden